Gas-vapor separations are a critical aspect of almost every industry. One method for accomplishing this involves condensation of the vapors into liquids. However, the resulting liquid-liquid separations or dissolved gas separations are often difficult (requiring heat, e.g., distillation) or requiring extra unit operations to finalize the gas-vapor separation. A device, system, and method for accomplishing gas-vapor separations without added energy and unit operations would be beneficial.